Thanks and Giving
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Thanksgiving, sometimes just a simple invitation can open a whole new world. What happens when Harm is invited to thanksgiving dinner by Diane Schnoke, a friend and possible flame.


Fall begins its transition into winter making the wind howl louder, and the once brisk wind turn into blowing storms with ice cold teeth. Midshipman bunched up in their long winter coats flee to their dorms in an effort to retain warmth, while a few brave the cold in an attempt to finish last minute work. One midshipman in particular faces Mother Nature's cold shoulder as he makes his way to the library.

Reaching the front doors, Harmon Rabb pulls the door open with all his strength, fighting the wind battering against it. Once inside he removes his cover and gloves and scans the tables and chairs for his friends. He finally spots them, thanks to the eagerly waving hand attached to a beautiful short haired brunette. He makes his way over to them, and takes a seat next to the girl with the eager hand. "Thanks Diane," Harm says opening his books to reflect the ones already laid out.

"No problem. So anyway we were about to get started on Admiral Graine's test," Diane Schnoke states before handing out her premed study guides for everyone. Harm gives her a small smile as the group begins their preparations for the test.

Although still focusing and taking notes, Harm can't help but think about the woman sitting next to him. They all met during orientation, but when he met Diane Schnoke, something felt different. She wasn't like every other girl had met. She wasn't into herself, and she had the greatest laugh. Though he hadn't experienced it yet, he knew she had an incredible kindness. She was unique. What he couldn't forget was that they still called themselves friends, even though there could be much more.

A waded up piece of paper hitting against the side of his head brings Harm back from his trip down memory lane. Harm turns to glare at Jack Keeter, his roommate. "What was that for?" Harm asks throwing the paper ball back at him.

"Had to bring you back to reality somehow," Keeter says with a smirk.

"Very funny. So what were we talking about?" He asks adjusting his papers on the table.

"Well we're talking about admiral Graine's class about 10 minutes ago, before we switched to the topic of thanksgiving. So what are you doing this year Harm? Sturgis Turner asks.

With the question looming over him, Harm can't help but think about the two letters sitting in the bottom draw of his desk. One from his mother and stepfather stating that they were headed for Europe over the holiday and sorry that they would miss him. The other from his beloved grandmother, stating that she was going to a local group home, so the children could have a nice Thanksgiving.

With a sigh, Harm answers, "Nothing really, just going to catch up on some studying."

"Sorry to hear that, but you know they have a pretty good Thanksgiving meal in the mess," Keeter offers in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Yeah thanks. Anyway I guess we best get going better be well rested for tomorrow," Harm says gathering up his books and papers. The rest of the group follows suit as they gathering up their things and head for the door.

Harm is the first to leave, but instead of following the rest, he takes an old but familiar alternate path back to his room. As he moves further away, Diane looks back and catches that he's almost out of site. Breaking away from Keeter and Sturgis, she moves quickly to catch up with Harm. "Harm…" she quickens her pace just a bit more until she's just a few steps behind him. "Harm wait up," she says putting her hand on his shoulder. He raises his eyebrow at her as he turns around to face her. "Hey are you okay?" she asks as they continue his walk.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replies hanging his head low.

"You sure? Because when you mentioned your plans back there you didn't seem so excited," she says giving him a comforting smile.

"Yeah, well it seems my family has bailed on me, and I have no choice but to spend Thanksgiving along," Harm replies a little perturbed that he's being disturbed.

"I'm sorry Harm." She looks at him, watching as he studies the ties of his shoes and the path beneath his soles. She follows him as he wonders away towards a bench. "You know what I have an idea. My mom always makes too much food, and well would you like to come to my house for Thanksgiving?" Diane asks as she makes her way to sit next to Harm.

"I don't know. I mean it's a nice offer and all, but don't you think it's a little late to spring it on your family," Harm says leaning back against the bench.

"Nonsense, you'll have fun I promise. Besides you never know something special may just happen." She gives him a hint of a smile, before he begins to laugh.

"Fine, but there better be good pumpkin pie."

Diane pulls into the two car driveway of a two story white colonial, with dark green shutters and a red door. She puts the car in park and looks over at Harm. "We're here," she says with a smile.

Harm takes in the home in front of him, and can't help but think that it definitely is the childhood home of one Diane Schnoke. "Nice house," he comments getting out of the car. They grab their things and head for the front door.

"Mom…Dad…I'm home…"Diane yells into the nicely, but not over decorated house.

"They went to pick up grandpa, but will I do?" A man asks, coming in from the deck.

Diane drops her bag at the door, and runs over to the man. She envelops him in a hug, as he lifts her off the floor. Harm leans against the door frame, watching the scene unfold in front of him. "Dee! Dee!" The guy says placing her back on the floor and looking her over. "You looking good Dee," he says with a laugh.

"You too Bobby, Oh it's so good to see you again," Diane laughs before wrapping her arms around him once again. Bobby looks over at the door and notices Harm leaning against the frame.

"So who's stretch over there," he laughs nodding toward Harm.

"Oh yeah, Bobby meet Harmon Rabb a friend from the academy," Diane says leading him over to Harm.

"Ahh…So this is THE Harmon Rabb. Well it's nice to finally put a face to the letters," Bobby says reaching out to shake Harm's hand.

"Yeah you too," Harm says awkwardly as he shakes hands with Diane's brother.

Diane smiles at the exchange before interrupting them. "Alright, that's enough with the introductions. So when are mom and dad expected to be back?"

"They said within a few hours, but that's okay. It just gives us more time to catch up. So does anyone want something to eat? Mom's got lots of sandwich stuff ready," Bobby says leading them into the kitchen, all the while making a list of questions for Harm.

Two hours later, the three of them have made themselves comfortable in the living room. However Harm feels a little less comfortable, endlessly grills him with questions. "So Harm, what do you plan to do with your life?"

"Well I plan on becoming a Naval Aviator, and continuing to service my country," Harm replies as he takes a sip of water.

"An aviator, isn't that a pretty dangerous job?" Bobby asks, leaning closer toward Harm to lock him into his gaze.

"Yes, but that's what they have training for," Harm replies with a crooked smile.

Bobby nods his head in mild acceptance, but before he can get another question, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway diverts every ones attention. "Mom and Dad are back," Diane says with excitement. She rushes out the door, followed by Harm and Bobby. Harm watches from the sidelines again as Diane wraps her arms around first her father then her mother. After helping her mother with her grandfather, Diane gives him a hug hello.

"So Diane how's the academy treating you?" Her father asks wrapping his arms around her.

"Pretty good, finals and mids are still the same. A headache," Diane answers as her and her father reach the porch and stop in front of Harm. "Dad, Mom, I'd like you to meet Harmon Rabb. Harm these are my parents Anna and James Schnoke." James Schnoke observes Harm for a few seconds before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you son."

"You too sir and Ma'am," Harm says flashing a smile at Diane's mother Anna.

"Oh yes, definitely nice to meet the person our Diane's been talking about," Anna exclaims as she leads everyone into the house.

Before anyone can make themselves comfortable again the loud roar of a motorcycle can be heard coming down the street. The roar increases as the motor cycle moves closer towards the home, and eventually into the driveway. "Sarah's here," bobby yells making a break for the door.

"Who?" Harm asks following Diane outside.

"My sister," She states with annoyance.

"Your sister? You never mentioned you had a sister," Harm states, shocked a little by the news.

As they reach the edge of the walk way, the rider removes her helmet, revealing an exact replica of Diane, with just a little longer hair. Harm watches as she removes her jacket and shakes out her hair. Looking up the girl locks eyes with Harm for a few seconds, but moves on as she notices her brother running towards her. Bobby pulls her into a hug twirling her around as he does. "Bobby put me down," Sarah laughs, as she's put back down.

"So how've you been sis?" Bobby asks walking her back to Harm and Diane.

"I've been good. Hi Diane," Sarah says forcefully greeting her sister.

"Hi Sarah. Harm meet my sister Sarah Schnoke." Harm greets her with a smile, happy to see it returned.

"So is grandpa here?" Sarah asks the group in front of her.

"See for yourself," Bobby responds as they head back into the house.

Upon entering the home, Sarah greets the remaining members of the family, before moving toward her grandfather. "Grandpa, I'm so glad to see you again," she says wrapping her arms around him. Harm watches the elderly man as he returns the hug from his granddaughter. Continuing to watch the two, he can't help but be intrigued as they begin to speak intrigued as they begin to speak in Russian.

That night as everyone prepares for bed Harm and Diane are in the den discussing the next day's events. "So those are pretty much the plans for tomorrow," Diane says fluffing the pillow in her hands.

"Sounds good. Diane, I want to thank you for inviting me. It's been quite interesting," Harm says smoothing out the blankets on the couch.

"No problem. Well I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night Harm." Diane stretches to place a kiss on Harm's cheek.

"You too Di," Harm says before she leaves the room.

Restless Harm gets up and begins to rummage through the bookshelves, looking for something of interest to read. As he selects a book, a loud thud from outside draws his attention to the doorway. Looking down at the floor in front of him he finds a brown leather purse lying at his feet. "I think you dropped this," he says reaching down to pick up the purse. As he straightens up he notices Sarah looking at him.

"Uh yeah, thanks." She grabs her purse and heads for the front door. Her hand graces the door, but before she turns the knob she looks back, watching Harm as he remains in the doorway. "Hey Harm, do you want to take a ride?" Sarah asks.

Harm shrugs his shoulders in response before ducking back into the den to make a quick change into jeans and to grab his jacket. As he walks towards her he can't help but smile at the questioning look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, just interesting." She says as they walk out of the house. "Here you'll need this," she says handing him a helmet.

"Thanks," he says strapping on the helmet and straddles the motorcycle seat behind her.

"Hold on," she yells over the roar of the engine. He wraps his arms around her waist holding on tight, enjoying the feel of her body's movement under his fingers.

They travel down the long and winding dirt road, the wind whipping around them. Harm's arms tighten around Sarah's waist, his nostrils opening as he inhales the intoxicating scent that is her. "So where are we headed?" he yells.

"Mickey's. Don't worry you should like it," Sarah responds with a hint of a smile on her face. The motorcycle jolts a little as it picks up speed bringing them closer to the brightly lit building surrounded by an array of motorcycles and cars.

Sitting in the makeshift parking lot Harm removes his helmet and looks up at the two story building in front of him. He takes in the string of old Christmas lights lining the roof, before noticing the Mickey's sign with a drunken mouse beside it. "Funny," he comments pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, I thought so too when I painted it." She says opening the door. Sounds of laughter, music, and the smell of stale peanuts assault them as he enters the bar.

Harm watches Sarah as she moves behind the bar, placing her jacket on a nearby cabinet. "So what can I get you?" She asks as he takes a seat at the bar stool in front of her.

"Uhm, a beer would be nice." He replies watching as she takes a bottle and pops the top with one hand. "Let me guess, used to work here?" He takes the beer from her and takes a sip, masking his smile resulting from the joke.

"Now what exactly would give you that idea," she laughs, making herself a soda with a twist.

"Hey Willie, can I get a…Sarah!" a tall, red haired woman yells gaining Sarah's attention.

"Mickey," she yells in returns, wrapping the older woman in a hug.

"It's so good to see you dear. How's school been?" Mickey asks pushing Sarah back and looking her up and down.

"It's going good. Studying hard," Sarah laughs.

"That's good to hears. Oh I'm so glad you visited. This place just hasn't been the same without you," the woman laughs wrapping her arms around Sarah again, as she turns them both to face Harm.

"So tell me, whose handsome here?"  
"Mickey meet Harm, a friend of my sisters from the academy. He looked like he needed a

good night out. "Sarah teases with her introduction.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harm, and don't you guys make yourselves comfortable at the

blue booth. You know it's the best in the house," Mickey says leading the two toward the back of the bar.

They head towards the back, upon reaching the booth they take a seat opposite each other sitting in silence. "So how long ago did you work here?" Harm asks.

"Actually I still do. Well that is when I get some time off." Sarah studies the inside of her glass, before looking back up at Harm. "So tell me, Harmon, what's your story?" she asks leaning back, waiting for his response.

"My story?" he questions with a raised eyebrow. Sara replies with a nod, leaving the table open for him.

"Well to start at the beginning, I was born in Pennsylvania. It's actually quite funny. My mom and dad were visiting my grandmother when I decided to make my appearance known." his face forms a small sideways smile as he thinks about the story. "Well I guess I had a typical childhood. Well as typical as could be with a dad as a navy pilot. Here this is a picture of him and me during my first tiger cruise," Harm pulls out his wallet and hands her an old black and white photo of a little boy and his father. Sarah smiles at the photo in her hands. She hands it back, watching as he takes a fleeting look before putting it back in his wallet.

Before continuing he takes a sip of his beer letting the cool liquid run down his throat. "That was a year before it happened. I remember saying good bye during the summer before I started first grade. I was sad, but he always knew how to make me feel better. He was scheduled to come home a month later, when on Christmas eve when we got the news." He takes a slow deep breath, relaxing a little as he feels Sarah's hand wrap around his. "My mom had just taken out the last tray of Christmas cookies out of the oven, when we heard a knock at the door. Next thing I know is that my mother's got me wrapped in her arms and she's crying. From that point on I was the man of the house. Well that is until I was eleven and my mom remarried. I don't think I've ever forgiven her for that. It's always seemed that she had given up on my father. When I was sixteen I traveled to Vietnam with an old colonel after hearing some news about P.O.W's being left behind. My mom would have killed me if she hadn't seen how lost I was when I hadn't found anything. From that point on it was cemented in me that I was going to be a Naval aviator. So pretty much that's where I am now. Finishing up school and preparing for Pensacola. He takes a final swig of his beer before pushing the empty bottle away.

"Wow! Well that's something," Sarah states continuing to unconsciously stroke the back of his hand.

"Yeah. Now since I've told you mine you're up," he says leaning back with a slight smile.

"I guess I am. Well the best place to start is when I was born. Diane came first, and then I came nearly two hours later, right here in Maryland. I guess that was really the beginning of it all. Pretty much my life I've always felt I've been coming up second to Diane, although I really haven't done much to change anyone's mind. When we were young, I remember if Diane got A's on her report card everyone would gush, then when they would finally get around to asking me, I would just say okay and then they would move on. I don't think anyone really ever looked at my grades, well that is except my grandfather. He was even the one that pushed me into taking extra classes. Looking back, I have to find it odd that the baby of the family was the odd man out," Sarah laughs a little as she stirs the ice in her glass. "One thing I should mention is that since I was little I've been headstrong, determined, and adventurous. When my grandfather could he and I would go hiking. By the time I was eight he took me rock climbing, and on my sixteenth birthday he took me skydiving. My grandfather's been my inspiration for everything. He's pretty much my rock." She feels a few tears fall and wipes them away, hoping Harm hadn't noticed. "Let's see. When I was 14 I slipped during a hike and broke my leg and arm. My parents were upset at my grandfather, but I begged them not to take me away from him. Though they didn't really have a choice since Bobby and Diane were going to summer camp and Mom and Dad were scheduled to leave on a two week cruise. By the time everyone returned I had convinced my grandfather to let me live with him. While I took up residence at my grandfather's I took more classes and set a goal to graduate high school by the time I was sixteen. I guess I surpassed it since I'm currently working on my master's in Russian, Farsi, and international relations," she laughs taking the last few sips of her drink.

"Wow, and I thought my life was crazy. Three degrees?" he asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I couldn't decide and my job said that they would pay. So I decided to do all of them," she says blushing a little as she feels his fingers caress her wrist.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sarah Schnoke," Harm says with a heart quaking smile. She smiles back at his antics.

"It's nice to meet you too Harmon Rabb."

After a few more hours of dancing and talking, Harm and Sarah head back to the house. Sarah fumbles for her keys as they walk to the front door. "Uh Sarah before we go in. I just want to thank you for inviting me. I had a really good time, and you're quite an interesting person," Harm says taking a hold of her free hand.

"Thanks for coming along. I don't think I would've had much fun." She locks her fingers in his feeling each finger.

They gaze silently at each other not knowing what to say, but speaking with their eyes. Mac slides the key into the lock, turning the knob to open the door. "Wait!" Harm says pulling her back against his chest. His hands cup her face bringing their lips closer together. They embrace in a kiss searching each other's body trying to bring themselves closer together. They break apart, hands still holding onto each other, as they relish in the aftermath. "Night Harm," she says heading inside, with all her might trying not to look back.

"Night Sarah," he whispers to himself as he closes the door behind him.

A few days later, Harm watches the scenery go by through the car window, paying some attention to Diane. "So Harm what did you think? Did you have fun?" Diane asks taking a quick glance at Harm.

"Uh yeah, it was fun. Thanks for inviting me Di," Harm replies as he continues to stare out the window.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention my sister earlier, but she and I don't really talk much. She's kind of the black sheep of the family. I mean we don't even know what she does. Well except my grandfather and he can only speak Russian now. But I am glad you came, it was fun having you."

"I'm glad I came too. Hey Diane when we get back can we talk?" he asks flashing her a smile.

Epilogue

Harmon Rabb navigates the road knowingly, noticing familiar changes to the scenery. His journey ends in a drive way leading to a very familiar white colonial two story. Pulling his suitcase from the car he makes his way inside. Sounds of silence hits his ears as he enters the home, examining the living room and house he questions where everyone is. Suddenly the silence is broken by high pitched squeal from above. "Daddy!!" a small boy about the age of three yells. "Hey Buddy," Harm replies as he watches the Brown haired boy scramble down the stairwell. The boy rushes toward his father landing at his feet in enough time to be gathered into his father's arms.

"I missed you," the little boy says wrapping his arms around Harm's neck.

Before Harm can reply the sound of a familiar voice echoes down the hallway. "Henry you be careful going down the stairs," Diane says coming toward the stairwell to watch over the little boy. "Oh hi Harm," Diane says giving him a shortened smile.

"Hey Diane, how's it going?" he asks readjusting his son in his arms.

"Pretty good. I see Henry found you," she laughs as she moves the boy's unruly hair out of his face. "He just couldn't wait for today."

"Well neither could I buddy," he says tickling Henry's stomach. The little boy giggles, eliciting smiles from both adults.  
"Daddy I helped with the baby," Henry states beaming with pride.

"You did? Well I'm very proud of you. You know you are going to make a great big brother," Harm says smiling at his son. Henry beams back, before wiggling to move out of his father's arms.

"Say Henry, do you want to go outside and tell grandpa and grandma?" Diane asks helping Henry to his feet. Henry nods his head yes, before making a run toward the door leading outside.

"Hey sweetie, watch your step," Sarah says grabbing Henry before his head has a chance to meet the deck.

"Thank you," he says wrapping his arms around her.

"Well your welcome sweetie," Sarah replies hitching the boy up higher to clear her 6 month along belly.

"Henry, did you tell everyone what you did," Diane asks as she and Harm make their way out onto the deck.

"Oh yeah, Mommy guess what, I got to help with the baby," Henry says beaming as he looks up at Sarah.

"You did, I'm very proud of you. I'm pretty sure Aunt Diane is thankful that you helped?"

Henry smiles at his mother before laying his head on her shoulder. Sarah returns the smile before looking over at her husband as he makes his way over to the two. "Hey I missed you," Harm says placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Missed you too. So how did you tests go?" Sarah asks as Harm helps her sit down.

"Pretty good, but I won't know till after the break." Sarah nods her head in understanding as she relaxes against Harm's outstretched arm.

"Good. So mom, what do we have to do for dinner tomorrow?" Sarah asks all the while as Harm examines the group around him.

He notices Diane happy within the embrace of her husband, Paul, glad that she found someone who could love her as she deserved. Then there is Bobby and his wife Cynthia, close knit and delirious happy with their four girls. Sitting opposite of himself and Sarah are his in-laws. It took awhile, but they eventually began to understand their daughter, and appreciate all she offered. His focus then returns to his wife and soul mate. He can't help but smile at her large rounded stomach, and think of their second child within. His eyes move toward his son as he makes himself comfortable on his mother's breast. He then takes a look at Sarah, happy for that thanksgiving invitation.


End file.
